Honor for All
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: "Here you are, a man who has stood atop a mountain of bloodied corpses, and yet your honor remains intact. You've lost much in your life but you've clung to your morals despite that. Perhaps that makes you dangerous to some, Naruto. Unpredictable. But you...fascinate me." This is a story of honor and death. A tale of love, loss, and at the center of it all, the honor of three men.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright. I'm gonna ****skip the introduction this time because; I have a confession to make. I may have said this before, but I feel that it needs to be said again, to get my point across. First, I'd like to thank everyone who has been supporting me thus far. I never would have made it as far as I have without all your kindness and support. Which brings me to the reason why I'm writing this author's note.**

**I admit I've been a bit irritated as of late. And no, it doesn't have anything to do with me slowly dying. Its something else.**

**Some of my most recent chapters for my works, such as Counting Stars, Fly in the Ointment, and Die Another Day haven't been received very well. And I gotta admit, it hurts a little. I've worked my butt off on these stories, taking major chunks out of my day and personal life to keep ya'll entertained, and when people get upset because of one sad chapter, or sticking slightly to canon or if things don't go _just _so they start screaming its gets really, really bloody ANNOYING YA KNOW?!**

**I mean, I've been at this for SIX YEARS! I'm publishing a book for crying out loud! I know what I'm doing here people! Gah! *takes a deep breath* Okay. Better now. But enough of my self-pitying rant. To those who I've upset or dissapointed with some of my works, I say this: make no assumptions. My works are far from finished, and I've stilll got a bit of life left in me yet, before I kick the bucket-providing my treatments don't take. Have patience all of ye, and I promise, these stories and all the rest will surprise you! And to everyone else, thanks so much for your support!**

** I'll try not to dissapoint ya'll! I tried to make this chapter as entertaining as possible, so for anyone who has played this game, prepare to be amused =D**

_"Here you are, a man who has stood atop a mountain of bloodied corpses, and yet your honor remains intact. You're as liable to help a man stand up again as you are to gut him. You've lost much in your life but you've clung to your morals despite that. Perhaps that makes you dangerous to some, Naruto. Unpredictable. But you...fascinate me."_

_~The Outsider._

**Honor Among Dead Men**

"Boring sums. Boring history. Boring geography. Boring, boring, _booooring_ Seven Strictures. Why can't we study sword fighting? And sailing? And monsters?" Emily Kaldwin muttered to herself as she snapped her book shut, the parchment rustling softly as she closed it. She'd much rather be playing hide and seek with Corvo or sitting with her mother, anything was better than just standing here, _waiting._ Her mother had told her time and time again that as the future empress, it was her duty to learn these things. That didn't mean she had to like it.

All that faded away when she saw a familiar face coming up the way. He was a Serkonan, a rare sight in these parts, but someone she knew all too well. Emily's heart skipped two entire beats as the man raised a hand in greeting, all of the blood draining from her visage as she laid eyes upon an old, cherished friend.

"Corvo!"

Her brown eyes lit up as he stepped across the bridge, a gorgeous white grin streaking across her mouth as she stood and ran to him like a child welcoming her father home from a long business trip. He could only give a soft chuckle as her tiny form all but bolted across the walkway to him.

She ran to him and he embraced her readily, patting her head.

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck with a delighted squeal. Still in his state of shock, it took Corvo a moment to react and place his own arms around her back. Emily buried her face in his neck, enjoying the warmth of his dark skin on her cheeks and the smell of his hair in his nostrils. She felt his arms tighten around her and her breathing quickened, a happy sob threatening to flee forth from her throat. She knew her mother's protector wasn't one for words, but in this moment, his actions spoke for him.

After almost a full minute, they pulled away from one another, his dark eyes looking deeply into hers. She wore a subtle expression of amusement on her face as she returned his gaze, her grin turning slightly devious as she leaned in and whispered conspirationally:

"Wanna play a game?"

His smile was telling.

The next few minutes of hide and seek were almost enough to make her forget about her boring studies, but it all came to an end sooner than she liked. He followed her up to the balcony and spoke with her mother-he seemed glad to have returned after being gone for so long. Emily was all too happy to let them talk. She was simply delighted to have her old friend back again. She didn't quite understand why he'd been sent away to search for aid on the outer isles, she was just happy to have him back again.

And then suddenly, someone else was there.

_Someone else was here._ There came the sharp crack of a pistol being fired; then all hell broke loose. Masked men were suddenly everywhere and Corvo was shouting for her to get behind him and...and...and...!

There was so much noise that her heart seemed to pound louder in her ears so she could hear it. Her hands grasped at nothing as someone grabbed her, only for Corvo to yank them away and give the unlucky assassin a face fulll of shot for his troubles. In droves the assassins came upon them, masked men trying to get at her and their mother and in droves they fell, their protector's blade striking unerringly upon them with swift and brutal wrath, only to be baffled as their bodies crumbled into as and dissappeared.

Wordlessly he pushed them down the steps, ushering Emily and her mother away from their attackers.

Still no guards. Where were they?!

As they neared the gate a smacking sound hit their ears. At first, Emily had thought it a horse's trot in the dirt, when suddenly Corvo's hand on hers spun her outward. She twisted beneath his arm in a rush, away from the sudden sound of clashing metal. Disorientated she looked up to see Corvo parry a blade away from his face, with a blade of his own drawn so fast she hadn't seen it. She stepped backward quickly as she took in the full view of the new assassin. Her back hit the gates and startled, she turned to shake the wrought iron as if to open it, spotting a lock and chain with panic.

The man was bearing his weight down on their crossed metal and Corvo's jaw clenched in resistance. They fought for dominance for mere seconds until Corvo suddenly released, letting his blade be pushed down toward him. His head moved to the side and he pushed his forearms out, his blade and the attacker's falling through the gap of his arms. His sword twisted back up, digging itself in the assassin's throat. His hand sprang up to grab the assassin's head, shoving his chin further down the steel. The blood pouring out elicited a soft squeak from Emily.

And then the impossible happened. One of the men reached out, magically lifting her beloved protector into the air. Her mother cried out for him and in the next instant she was struck down-felled by a red clad assassin in red. Emily screamed. Corvo struggled helplessly against the invisible forces that held him, unable to aid her.

The Man in Red reached down to grab her by the hand-

Something blocked him. It made very little sense; one moment the air had been empty, the next a broad back stood between her and her kidnapper. There came a rasp of steel as the man drew his sword, a weapon of black steel, darkness so tainted that it hurt to look directly at it. The Man in Red paused, frowning at this sudden intrusion-

Then he moved. So too, did the intruder.

A gloved hand lashed out, clenched knuckles cracking across the unsuspecting visage of her attacker. The blow sent the man in red stumbling for a moment, and in that moment the attacker pounced. Steel struck steel, blades converging on one another with a masterful grace that made Corvo's earlier duel look like a sham. They were in a dozen places all at once, transversing like ghosts, vanishing from her vision, only to reappear an inch away, sparks spitting from their blades.

But as quickly as he'd engaged the Man in Red, the stranger in black spun away. His hand swung outward in a sweeping motion, flinging what looked like black powder in his adversary's visage.

Whatever it was, it worked. Choking and coughing the Man in Red staggered backwards, clawing at his face. She didn't have a chance to see what happened next.

Someone grabbed Emily, and suddenly, Mother and Corvo weren't there anymore. She found herself on a distant roof-a block away from where this had all started. Where_...how?_ She'd barely time to catch her breath before strong arms wrapped around her and they jumped again, the world dissappearing in a sea of white and greys. This was too much for her stomach to handle however, and with a tiny gasping heave, she lost her lunch, vomitting down upon the cobblestones. A cloth was offered to her, dabbing at her face, wiping away the bile and tears.

Emily risked a glance upward-and immediately regretted it.

She nearly screamed when she saw the mask staring down at her, the crimson edifice of a sneering kitsune leering down at her in all its sinister glory. A hand reached up, a lone finger pressing against the mouth of the mask for silence. "Don't shout." A voice like a slow-moving avalanche issued forth from its edifice. "You'll alert the assassins."

Words hitched in her throat. "A-A-Assassins? Corvo! Mother!" dread crashed down on her in a wave, a terrified hiccup tearing out of her throat. "Are they...

"No time." he answered. "We need to keep moving."

"But they-

Her saviour didn't give her time to ask, however, instead jumping yet again. The world lurched around her-suddenly they were in the streets. No wait, the docks. Now water. Wait wait wait, what was he-

"Hold your breath."

Emily complied as she was told and in the next instant he leapt-knifing beneath the surface like a an arrow loosed from the heavens. Water rushed into Emily's nose and she gagged; just as a small device was thrust up upon her mouth, pressing against her lips and forced into her mouth, flattening her tongue against it. Reflexively she inhaled and found that she could breathe; the rebreather that he'd thrust into her mouth was simple in design but it served its purpose well, though her eyes remained scrunched shut against the water.

Thankfully, their swim was short-lived. They'd only been underwater for about five minutes before Emily felt her body leave the water.

Gasping and sputtering, she alllowed him to help her onto land. One hand fished the breather out of her mouth and pocketed it. Without waiting for her clothes to dry, he grabbed her and jumped yet again. A blink, and they reappeared on a shoddy-looking building missing part of its roof; she could clearly see where a hatch had been drilled in. The door was life a safe, with its own combination. He fiddled at it with a hand and it swung open. Before she could protest he jumped down, leaving the old hatch to swing shut behind him.

The interior of the home was dimlly lit, and filled to the brim with what she assumed, were traps. Tanks of whale oil connected to trip wires, grenade launchers pointed upward at the very hatch from which they'd falllen through. There was even an arc pylon wedged into the back of the room. It was a crude home defense system she realized, one that'd given any intruder a nasty-and possibly lethal-surprise if they didn't fall in _just _the right way. Thankfully the Stranger landed trimly on his feet, their bodies stopping just short of the deadly devices.

Emily squeaked.

"Relax." the same voice issued out of the mask.

Gently he lowered Emily to the floor, and set to work dismantling them one by one. Once he'd finished, he ushered her through. The pylon crackled a warning before he changed its settings, leaving it to hum impotently at her passing. She was left to follow him into what might have been a kitchen once, before the ceiling caved him. His base of operations was admittedly large for one man a small part of her thought in the midst of her earth-shattering frief, probably the former home of some noble family who had vacated once the plague hit.

In the end he led her to a surprisingly clean bedroom.

Who on earth was he?

As if sensing that very thought, the man shook his head and began to peel away the mask sheathing his face. It came away with a soft click, exposing not the face of some stone cold killer, but that of a stranger. Those eyes held her, and the kindness within eradicate any doubt in her mind as to whether he was with her or against her.

The Stranger was tall. Perhaps not as tall as others she knew, but tall enough in stature and presence. He would probably seem even taller if he didn't hunch his shoulders so. The clothes he wore were naught but black and grey leathers. Layers of clothing that made Emily sweat just looking at them. His skin was a sun kissed shade of tan and he was dirty, his whiskered face stained with grease-or at least she hoped it was grease. Not too surprising or uncommon… but the same couldn't be said for his long spiky hair. Blond. How curious.

He stared at her for a long moment, all bright eyes and dark edges. Finally, he spoke.

"Would you like a drink?" He leaned over to pour her a glass from the flask he had just deposited on the desk, "Hmm?" It was fresh water she realized, a rare commodity outside the walls. A gloved hand offered her the cup. Fingers trembling, she accepted it.

"I'd _like _to go home." she whispered.

"Can't do that." came the answer.

"Why not?"

"People are looking for you." He pulled up a chair and sat down, his attention falling upon a strange piece of bone nestled between a pile of papers. Extricating a knife from his belt, he went to work on it. "Hate to say it, but you're probably better off with me until this blows over. Or at least untill your friend manages an escape. Whichever comes first. You got lucky, lass. I happened to be in the neighborhood when I caught wind of this little conspiracy. Rest assured," his eyes darkened like thunderclouds. "I don't take kindly to kidnappers, especially those who would steal a little girl."

"Who are you?"

"Ah." a blink. "Never got down to that, did I? If you want to know who I am...well, I suppose you could say that I'm a friend of your mother. The name's Naruto. Immortal killer, cursed to live a walking death, blah blah blah bladity blah. I won't bore you with my life story." he laughed softly. "It'd probably give you nightmares."

"You...you're mad."

Naruto barked out a harsh laugh and went back to whittling at his charm.

"Attitude like that'll get ya killed, girl. Just like them witches.

"Witches?" her eyes bulged. "You know _witches?"_

"Of course I know them. And yes, they're real. Dangerously, impossibly real."

Despite the sorrow still plucking at her heart, Emily couldn't help but wonder.

"So...are they your friends?"

"The witches and I have an...agreement." he continued to carve at the whale bone ornament, the rhythmic scrape scrape _scrape_ of his tool filling the tiny little hovel. "Delilah and her brood agree to leave me alone and in return, I don't carve up their pretty little heads for my mantle. We do favors for one another now and again, but that's the extent our...relationship." As he finished speaking, she caught sight of the mark on his hand-a sigil that she recognized from her studies.

Something in her stilled at the sight of his hand.

"Where did you get that mark?"

"This'n? Well," he smiled softly. "Therein lies a tale. Interested?"

She nodded tentatively.

"Lemme tell ya a story...

**A/N: Aye, it be true! I've been bitten by the Dishonored bug! I just finished playing the last DLC recently, and I found myself utterly captivated by it. Hell, I might even do a pure Dishonored story based solely Delilah where she bests Daud and actually, succeeds in her sordid little ritual-as well as the consequences of those actions. Ah, but that is another tale for another day. I hope you're prepared for the wild ride that is to come, dear readers! Brief flashback next chappy!**

**So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would Ya Kindly?**

**R&R! =D**


	2. The Deadliest Poison

**A/N: Alright. I'm gonna ****skip the introduction this time because; I have a confession to make. I may have said this before, but I feel that it needs to be said again, to get my point across. First, I'd like to thank everyone who has been supporting me thus far. I never would have made it as far as I have without all your kindness and support. Which brings me to the reason why I'm writing this author's note.**

**I admit I've been a bit irritated as of late. And no, it doesn't have anything to do with me slowly dying. Its something else.**

**Some of my most recent chapters for my works, such as Counting Stars, Fly in the Ointment, and Die Another Day haven't been received very well. And I gotta admit, it hurts a little. I've worked my butt off on these stories, taking major chunks out of my day and personal life to keep ya'll entertained, and when people get upset because of one sad chapter, or sticking slightly to canon or if things don't go _just _so they start screaming its gets really, really bloody ANNOYING YA KNOW?!**

**I mean, I've been at this for SIX YEARS! I'm publishing a book for crying out loud! I know what I'm doing here people! Gah! *takes a deep breath* Okay. Better now. But enough of my self-pitying rant. To those who I've upset or dissapointed with some of my works, I say this: make no assumptions. My works are far from finished, and I've stilll got a bit of life left in me yet, before I kick the bucket-providing my treatments don't take. Have patience all of ye, and I promise, these stories and all the rest will surprise you! And to everyone else, thanks so much for your support!**

** I'll try not to dissapoint ya'll! I tried to make this chapter as entertaining as possible, so for anyone who has played this game, prepare to be amused =D**

_"You're a mystery, stranger. And I can't abide by that."_

_~Daud._

**The Deadliest Poision**

_All his world was ash._

_Naruto turned his hand down in a deliberate motion-emptying his palm into the ground. Blank blue eyes watched the dirt leave his palm, uncaring as it seared into his skin. The ashes were still warm. Her ashes. He was literally holding the remains of Sakura Haruno in his hand, watching her blow away in the wind. Kakashi's were probably over there somewhere. So were the others he supposed. It was all ash. This entirety of the world of this world, burned to cinders before his very eyes._

_All of it was ash._

_Kaguya's corpse lay stiff and cool beneath his feet, at least, what was left of it after their near suicidal technique. His and Sasuke's attack had utterly destroyed both her, and her dimension; though at the cost of the Uchiha's life. But they'd failed to try and take into account the consequences of their actions; an explosion like the one they'd made had done more than wipe out Kaguya. It had laid waste to the entire continent. Yet she was gone. The world would surrive now that the damned genjutsu was ended. That was what truly mattered. Right?_

**_"Wrong."_**

_Even in death, the Rabit Goddess mocked him. He didn't know if it was the insanity, or if her spirit had somehow managed to latch onto him somehow and worm its way into his head. Either way, they'd lost. He'd been so confident that defeating Kaguya would fix everything. Only it hadn't. He had been sitting here for days now-unable to move from this spot. He hadn't slept, drank, or eaten. All he could bring himself to do was reach down, pick up the ashes, and let them flow through his fingers. That's all it was now. Ash._

_In a final, spiteful action, mere moments before her demise, she'd obliterated the minds of all those bound under her genjutsu. The coccoons had protected their bodies from the worst of the blast, for what little good it did. They weren't Zetsu but they might as well be for all the response he got out of their cold, lifeless bodies. There was a very real possibility that he was the last living person on this continent. His regeneration barely saved him at all; it had taken hours of slow, fitful healing to restore him. It was a miracle really with Kurama dead. His old friend had burned away by that final, momumental concentrated effort. Naruto wasn't entirely sure he could even access his chakra anymore. Or any, for that matter._

_Yet even so his body felt different somehow. For all his despondency he felt twice as strong as he had before. By the gods, what had he done to himself...?_

_"Hello, Naruto."_

_In another life, he might've gawped at the dark-eyed man who'd appeared from nowhere. Now? He didn't care. Maybe he really was insane. Numbly, he turned, tracking the stranger out of the corner of his eye. He was dressed in bleak garments, brown hair moving slightly in the breeze. A small, condescending smile wreathed his pale face. What bothered him was that the man had no prescence whatsoever; almost as though he were staring a dark reflection in the early morning gloom._

_"What do you want?" the shinobi challenged._

_"You're not going to ask who I am?" the man asked._

_"I've already established that I'm either losing my mind, or you're just a figment of my imagination. I ask again; who are you, and what do you want from me?"_

_"Want? Why, to congratulate you of course. But as to who I am...you may call me the Outsider."_

_"And you may call me the king of I don't give a shit."_

_"I've been watching you for quite some time now," the Outsider continued, unperturbed by the blonde's brief outpouring of emotion. "I'll admit you weren't very interesting at first. Until now. Always on about peace and understanding and such; when in reality the world is entirely the opposite. We give and we take. Rarely is there peace. Co-existence. But I suppose you've realized that by now, haven't you?" He gestured to the twisted trees, the fires stilll smoldering in the distance. "__I thought I knew a thing or two about a scorched earth response. It seems I was wrong. You've commited genocide on a atrocious scale and in doing so, saved the world from the delusions of a madwoman. Fascinating..._

_"...isn't it?" Naruto started, jumping violently as the man flickered in front of him, nearly knocking him off the stump." Hundreds of thousands are dead because of your actions here today, and the world will never know its saviour. Its a pity, don't you think?"_

_A bitter, angry tear trailed down the blonde's whiskered cheek. "So you're here to condemn me, then."_

_"But I approve." he replied. "The Shinobi culture was already stagnant-dying. You simply put the final nail in their coffin. And now, the world will continue to change." __A laugh. "Its funny, how there's always a little more innocence left to lose...ah, but I digress. I have something for you.** Here."**_

_Naruto cringed slightly as something seared itself into his left hand. It felt old. Ancient. Even now now he could feel his broken body mending itself, his sundered chakra coils molding and realigning themselves, replying to the newfound power surging through his veins. He'd changed yet again, and he wasn't entirely certain he liked it._

_"What is this?_

_"Consider it my gift to you." his unlikely ally offered only these words. "There are no strings attached to my mark; you may do with it what you will. Go out and seek your fortune. But know that I will be watching."_

_"Why should I do that?"_

_With those words, the Outsider offered him the one lure he'd couldn't resist._

_"To prevent this from happening ever again."_

_Hope._

* * *

...and that's how I got this mark."

Emily felt her eyes water as Naruto finished his tale, brown orbs just beginning to sting. The rough-speaking stranger wasn't as strange as she'd thought him to be. She could see the pain in his face as he recounted his story, the twitching of his mouth as he fought off a snarl. Unbidden, her eyes began to water. Naruto had fought for his people-his world-and he'd lost everything. She was used to happier tales, great stories of heroism and triumph; not the wrenching epic of a man who'd sacrificed everything and only barely escaped with his life.

"That's so sad..."

"Hey now," he sighed, reaching out with a tissue. "Don't shed tears on my account, your highness. This old man isn't worthy of them." those words struck Emily like a kick to the gut. By the Outsider, she really was the Empress now. And her life was wanted. Mother was gone. So was Corvo. Dear, sweet Corvo, they probably blamed him for this and he was probably in Coldridge Prison and there wasn't anything she could do to rescue him and...and...and...!

"Easy there." a hand shot out as she began to hyperventilate, steadying her, guiding her back to a chair before she could collapse. "Its a lot to take in, lass. Believe me, I know. Just breathe. In. Out." Gasping, she tried to comply but her body didn't want to obey; cocooned in grief as her mind was. It took her several minutes before she could think again. The entire time the blond stood patiently by, a large and comforting hand laid on her shoulder. Weak, she reached back and wrapped a hand around one of his fingers.

"It'll be alright." he soothed.

With wet eyes she turned to face him, raising her gaze as he gave her arm a comforting squeeze.

"Naruto...You have to do something for Corvo...have to get him...!"

"I can't." At her cry, he was quick to mollify her. "Emily, listen. If I break him out now, he'll only look worse in the public eye. The entire city's in an uproar. Your mother was the only thing holding this city together, and without her, it'll probably go to hell unless I do something."

Unbidden, something stirred in her mind. "You said you knew my mother?"

"Aye, there's another small story." he leaned back onto the bed, patting a place beside him. "Would you like to hear it?"

She managed a tentative nod. Anything was better than dwelling on this awful pain.

"I traveled for five hundred years." his eyes grew moist, his voice turning wistful as he continued. "Used to be I thought the Elemental Nations were the only thing out there. Turns out I was wrong. There was an entire _universe_ of things worth seeing. Worlds within worlds-and with this mark," he held up his hand, the black ink pulsating a soft, inky red. "I could see it all. I visited entirely new realms, places which would make most men mad with terror. I saw a community, floating in the air. A city beneath the sea. Wars in the afterlife, waged by men and women with swords. Once, I even traveled beyond the stars and met strange new races. But in the end, I came here."

"Did you see any pirates?"

A small smile tugged at his lips. "Yes. I once met a rather curious man with a straw hat. His body was made of rubber."

"Rubber?" she giggled. "That's silly."

"In that universe, there were many strange things. I didn't stay long enough to see them all; I much rather prefer one where the laws of physics mak sense."

"Did you see any monsters?"

"Do giants count?"

_"Giants?!"_

"Emily," he reproached softly, "Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Oh. Sorry."

"As I was saying, one day I blundered here into the city of Dunwall. This was before Sokolov and his inventions you see-long before the rat plauge turned the city into a den of corpses and weepers. But even then there was a need for a man of my...talents. That was how I met your grandfather Euhorn, actually."

That got an actual blink out of her.

"You knew my grandpa?" she asked.

"Someone had hired me to assassinate him, the Emperor, can you believe it? But when I saw him firsthand. I knew couldn't go through with it. He didn't try to run. He just stood his ground, looked me square in the eye and asked why I was going to kill him. For what must've been the first time, I hesitated. Until that very moment I had lived a life of coin, whores, and killing. Your grandfather saw something in me-a bit of my old self, I suppose. Whatever it was, it was enough to snap me out of my funk. I guess you could say he woke me up. Ever since that day, I was his right hand. Now there was a man who could rule."

Emily suddenly found herself pining-hungering-for more information; she'd always known precious little of her grandfather, and what little she did came from her mother's mouth. At the chance to learn more she all but jumped.

"What was he like?"

Her saviour blinked, his lips pursing into a thin line of amusement. "He was stern...but fair. I suppose that's where your mother got it from." the assassin started, his grin growing wider and his voice almost friendly. "He was an active ruler, one who visited his men daily, sometimes even drilled with them. _Kind._ The sort I could respect. Sadly, his health wasn't the best. On his deathbed, he made me swear-promise-to look after your mother until another could assume my role, to serve her, as I had him."

The young empress felt her cheeks color at the implications.

_Oh._

"So you and mother were...

Naruto's face went slack with shock. "No! No, not like that. She was just a little girl back then. I watched over her untill she was of age to rule. And then... came Corvo. I've never seen a man with that sort of skill who wasn't a shinobi. I felt he could look after her, see to a need I no longer could. So I left. Faded right out of her life, as I'd done so many different times. And that was when I started hearing whispers, rumors about the Lord Spymaster. So I held off my departure, waited until dear ol' Corvo came back from his journey. Seems like it was the right decison."

Emily sat there for what felt like a very long moment, reeling. This...was too much to take in. She didn't care that she was sitting before a man who had confessed to travelling through entire universes, oh no, her mind was locked on the fact that the Lord Spymaster was behind her mother's death. He'd done this all. It was _his _fault. But why? What had mother ever done to him? She didn't understand

"I won't lie to you." he said, steepling his fingers and laying his chin to rest upon them. "The men that did this-I intend to make them pay for what they've done to you and your mother. In spades. Soon. But first I need to learn _why _he did this. I'll restablish my old contacts -those that aren't dead- to scour the city for information. I stil have friends in high places. And for those that I can't reach...welll, I know those who can." A swirl of his hand reminded her of the mark, and all the powers that came with it. "But I'll say this once again; it'll take time."

"How long?"

"Six months." came the answer. "Can you wait that long?"

The empress-to-be considered it. Then something occurred to her.

"What're _you_ going to do?"

His eyes darkened.

"I'm going to visit a witch."

"But I thought you said-

"Yes, I know what I said, but this particular witch is on my side...for the moment."

"What about me?"

"You?" He frowned, whiskered cheeks pinching in a rare expression of displeasure. "You are are going to stay here, under guard." Scarce had he spoken than a trio of dopplegangers emerged from their surroundings to gather round her, dropping their camoflauge even as she looked on. They looked exactly like him. Emily started, wide eyes taking in the sudden arrival. If Naruto was at all inclined to reveal the secrets of his little trick, he didn't say.

"My boys will watch over you until I return." Reaching to the table he retrieved and donned his mask, the steel fixture molding effortlessly to his visage with a soft hiss. When he turned to face her, he was the Stranger once more. A single hand rose and fell in greeting.

Then, in a yellow flash, he was gone.

* * *

Brigmore Manor.

In the old days, the Brigmores were a rich and powerful family, being one of the largest suppliers of timber in the Isles. However, much of their fortune and influence was lost during the whale oil boom, and the manor was abandoned. Afterwards it became a haven for smugglers, spies and other individuals looking for a place to hide. Now it was home to something far more sinister. One had but to listen to hear it, the faint crackling of magic in the air, the heady scent of mixed potions and the like was overpowering even from this distance in the swamp.

Naruto waded through ankle deep water, uncaring for the noise he made and ignoring the river krusts that hissed at his passage. By now he was almost certain that they manor's newest denizens were well aware of his prescence, just as the black blade in his hands was well aware of _them, _eager and hungry for blood within its sheathe. It was a cursed blade, the very weapon that had laid this infernall hex of immortality upon him that fateful day when he'd begun his journey to distant lands. He was tied to the blade and it him, to shatter it was to destroy himself, and vice versa. It needed blood to sustain itself, and him as well. For every kill, he lived another day. Without it, he weakened.

Sometimes he wished he'd never touched the damn thing.

The witches let him pass, some even shied away from his prescence. His was a soul coated in blood, and they already knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill them if it suited his purpose. Perhaps they respected that; or maybe they just knew well enough to let him be. Whatever the case, his passage was completely unimpeded as her entered the foyer. The manor had seen better days. Rotted wood and flooded halls were but two cold problems that littered the mansion. Something that had never changed since its former owners departed.

Naruto sighed eyeing a nearby statue, carved in the likeness of a human woman, soft and sensual. Then he uttered a name.

_"Delilah."_

The woman came as if from out of nowhere, emerging from a painting in a swirl of light. She was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen, her body wreathed in a flowing green dress that seemed to all but cling to every curve, delicate fingers curled around a wine glass. Dark eyes widened ever so slightly upon him, but otherwise betrayed no visible emotion. With one hand she lifted the glass to her full lips and drank, her throat moving once as she downed its contents. Contemptuously, she tossed the now empty glass aside, uncaring for the shattering sound it made.

"Well, well, well," she purred. "Naruto. To what do I owe the...pleasure?"

"I thought you should know, the Empress is dead."

"Of course I know she's dead, you louse. It's already been a day. Just as I know _someone _went and made off with her daughter." if she expected him to bristle she'd be dissapointed. "Surley you didn't come all this way just to tell me that, did you? No," she cocked her head aside, mischeif dancing in the dark pools that served as her eyes. "You _want_ something. You wouldn't walk into my den otherwise."

"I came to ask for your help."

"Oh?" her eyes narrowed slightly, lips quirking in a smile. "And why should I help you because whyyyyyyy_yyyyipe!"_

Her words pitched into a startled squeal as he jolted forward, slamming her against the door. Cold, tainted steel pressed against her neck, she could feel the stink of darkness threatening to seep into her bones. A touch of that weapon would end her, swallow her soul and spit it out into the void. Stiffening, she shot him a cool glance, willing herself not to flinch as the naked blade greedily pushed up into her throat.

"Because if you don't, you're liable to lose you're head."

"Hmm," she sneered. "So what is it you want?"

"Your girls are good at keeping their ears to the ground. I need information. On the Lord Regent, the High Overseer, anyone and everyone who had anything to do with yesterday's fiasco. Whatever you can find, quietly and discreetly. I'll make it worth your while."

"Give me the girl, then."

"Whoever said I have her?"

Her response was a pointed glare. "I'm not a fool, Naruto. I know Daud didn't take her and it certainly wasn't Corvo. You're the only man in this city who'd stand to benefit by snatching the Empress's daughter." Abrupt, her grin turned sly. "Just think of it," her hand trailed down his arm. "Just the two of us, in control of the entire empire, the _world _at our feet...we could do whatever we wanted, and our reign would never end." For this briefest instant, he was tempted. If only just. But-no. He wouldn't. Couldn't. Frowning, Naruto willed himself to shrug off her arm and lower his blade.

"She's non-negotiable." he shook his head sternly, cutting her hopes like chaff from wheat. "I've already told you, none of this possession bullcrap. I won't stand for it. Besides, has it occurred to you that you might get what you want simply by talking to her? She'd probably make you an advisor, or something. And that's a rung up from this place. He'd hoped Delilah might finally see reason and put this absurd plan of hrs to rest. He'd hate to destroy her simply because she couldn't

"I don't want to be an _advisor,_ I want to be _Empress!"_

"Don't cross me, Delilah." his voice dropped to a growl. "It didn't end well for my last partner, and it certainly won't end well for you."

They stared one another down for what felt like an eternity. Witch and Shinobi. At last, one yielded.

"Oh, very well." she visibly deflated. "But if anything goes wrong, its _your_ head."

"Anything else?"

"..."

After almost a full minute, they drew toward from one another, his light blue eyes looking deeply into hers. She wore a subtle expression of amusement on her face as she returned his smoldering gaze, her grin turning slightly devious, predatory even, as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

His mind exploded into white as his arms took control, spreading themselves across her back. He was so completely taken aback by the ferocity of her kisses that he hardly noticed when his left hand began to cup her firm ass and his right palm took up residence on her jaw. He deepened the kiss as he pressed his body against hers, pushing her back against the nearest wall. Her hands were just as explorative, her nimble fingertips running along his chest and stomach.

And then it was over.

Naruto broke away, blinking the haze from his vision.

Their relationship was an...odd one. Even by his standards. There was doubtlessly an attraction there but neither was willing to physically commit to it. Theirs was a partnership born in blood and strife-as tumultuous as passion and primal as fury. Someday he'd have to kill her for tha and there was a very real chance that he just might. He wanted to believe that Delilah would honor her word. He really did. But at the first sign of any of her treachery, he resolved himself to end her.

"You're insufferable, you know that?"

Naruto smirked.

"I knew you'd see it my way, love."

A peck on the cheek and he was gone again, vanishing in another flash of golden light...

_...because he had a killer to visit._

* * *

He hit without warning.

"Hello, Daud. Lets have a little chat."

The Master Assassin barely had time to grasp his blade before a heavy hand settled on the back of his neck, nor did he have the chance to _blink_ as that same hand wrenched him out of his chair and into open air. Then all he saw was the Void. One moment they were standing in his ruined quarters, the next they were in the Outsider's realm, staring into nothingness. For a terrifying instant, he thought his attack was going to toss him out into oblivion. All he had to do was let go.

But he didn't.

"Funny thing, the Void." a rough voice hissed in his ear. "It goes on forever and ever. I could drop you, and a thousand years from now, you'd still be falling."

Daud buckled, and for his efforts, his attacker slammed him down into the cobblestones at his feet and tossed him, momentarily stunning the older man. He lay there for a moment, reeling, blurry vision seeking out his assailant. He recognized him almost immediately. That mask, scarlet and steel, features frozen in a furious snarl.

The Stranger.

He didn't question how the man had gotten into the flooded district, didn't even ask how he had inexplicably yanked him from this world and into the Void. He only stared at the broad back of his attacker. The sword at his waist, coiled in shadow. At length, the man turned to him.

"The legendary Daud." he began in passing. "Killer of men. Butcher of nobles. Mercenary for coin. Tell me, since when did you stoop to kidnapping little girls? No, wait. Don't answer. I'm sure the answer wouldn't satisfy me anyway. Come now," a boot nudged him in the ribs. "Up you go. And don't bother trying to run. I marked you during our litttle scrap. I can find you anywhere in this world or the next now, if I so wish." Daud glared bloody red daggers at his tormentor, but refused to rise to the bait. Turning aside, he spat a bloody gob onto the stones.

"You're a mystery, stranger. And I can't abide by that."

"Then abide by this."

Strong hands closed around the lappels of his jacket, hauling him to his feet. The furious amber eyes of his facade bored into him like knives, threatening to cut his very soul to pieces.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you_...yet."_ the stranger hissed, hoarse words echoing through his vulpine mask. "I'm here to give you a warning. You played a part in the death of the Empress. And now you're broken up inside about it. Wondering about your destiny. Well if you make so much as one move on her heir or _anyone_ affiliated with her, you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure that your destiny ends, right then and there. _Permanently."_

Something had broken in him when he killed the Empress, that much was true. He wasn't certain how this man had a way of knowing that, only that he did.

"Do you know what the deadliest poison is?" the shinobi asked suddenly. "Its not a toxin, not even staff. Its something else entirely."

"..."

_"Hatred."_

"It worms its way into your heart, rotting everything else out. It gives you the motivation to think, plan and plot, but it also eats at you from the inside out." With a jerk of the wrist, he tugged the red-clad assassin just an inch closer. "I suggest you figure out what is you really hate before what's left of your shriveled up heart dissapears entirely. Is it me that you hate_...or is it yourself?"_

When Daud blinked he was out of the Void and back in the Flooded District.

_The Stranger was nowhere to be seen._

* * *

"By the Outsider...?!"

Admiral Havelock nearly jumped clear out of his skin as a shadow detached itself from the wall in his quarters. A masked demon stared back him, viridian eyes glinting warmly in the gloom. For a terrifying moment he was frozen with very real fear; knowing that this was the same face plastered on wanted posters throughout the city. That he was here in his private rooms was enough to galvanize him. In a lightning fast motion, the military man whipped out a pistol from his coat, took aim-

"Hold your tongue, man." The man waved a hand, and suddenly that pistol was in _his _hand. "I'm here to talk. Please. Sit down." he gestured with the flintlock and Havelock complied. To stare into that masked gaze was humbling somehow, it made him feel like a grain of rice before a raging volcano.

"What do you want?"

He couldn't see the stranger's face behind the mask, but he was almost certain that the man was smiling.

"I have a proposition that might interest you, Admiral...

**A/N: Aye, it be true! I've been bitten by the Dishonored bug! I just finished playing the last DLC recently, and I found myself utterly captivated by it. Hell, I might even do a pure Dishonored story based solely Delilah where she bests Daud and actually, succeeds in her sordid little ritual-as well as the consequences of those actions. Ah, but that is another tale for another day. I hope you're prepared for the wild ride that is to come, dear readers! Brief flashback next chappy!**

**So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would Ya Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview(s)!**

**(Preview)**

_Six months had passed._

_More than one hundred and eighty days._

_Corvo jerked back to wakefulness with a start._

_Emily._

_She was all that mattered. _

_That was when he heard it. The softests of sounds, _

_The Stranger peeled back his mask, exposing a smile._

_"Welcome to freedom, Corvo, m'boy..._

* * *

_"You're insane!"_

_Naruto cackled merrily as he toyed with another kunai. Abruptly he thrust it down into the man's leg, eliciting another scream. The brand gleamed merrily in his hand still warm from where it had been pressed against the man's face._

_"My dear, dear Lord Overseer...when will you realize that I've never been even remotely sane?"_

**R&R! =D**


End file.
